bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Żegnaj, Rangiku
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = さよなら…乱菊 | romaji = Sayonara…Rangiku | numer odcinka = 308 | rozdziały = Rozdział 416, Rozdział 417, Rozdział 418 | arc = Sztuczna Karakura, część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Aizen, nowa forma ewolucji! | następny odcinek = Koniec zaciętej walki! Ostateczna forma Getsugi Tenshō | premieraJa = 8 luty 2011 | opening = Melody of the Wild Dance | ending = Song For... }} Żegnaj, Rangiku jest trzysta ósmym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Ichigo kończy swój trening w Dangai, aby wrócić do Karakury i stanąć twarzą w twarz z Aizenem. Opis Krytycznie zraniony przez Aizena Gin powoli upada do tyłu. Patrząc na swojego oprawce jest jeszcze w stanie dostrzec dawnego wicekapitana 5. Oddziału. Ichimaru otwiera swe niebieskie oczy. Przypomina sobie takie momenty jak pierwsze spotkanie z Rangiku, własnoręcznie dokonany mord na członku Gotei 13, czy też moment, w którym ślubował własnoręcznie wykończyć Sōsuke, jednak wszystkie te obrazy prowadziły do jednej retrospekcji… Wspomnienie pewnej śnieżnej nocy… Dosłyszeć da się coraz głośniejsze kroki. Wtem sen zostaje przerwany, a Matsumoto próbuje zerwać się na nogi, jednak jej stan nie pozwala jej na to. Rangiku od razu orientuje się, że Gin musiał użyć na niej Hakufuku. thumb|left|190px|Aizen wyrywa ramię Ichimaru Strumień szkarłatnej krwi zostaje przerwany, a Hōgyoku samo powraca z dłoni Ichimaru do klatki piersiowej Sōsuke. Naukowiec przyznaje, że zgłębił wiedzę o Hōgyoku nim dokonał tego Kisuke Urahara, jednakże to nie wystarczyło. Był zmuszony do poświęcenia setek dusz Shinigami oraz mieszkańców Rukongai dysponujących ukrytą mocą. Jak się okazuje, nawet tak duże poświęcenie nie było w stanie usatysfakcjonować przedmiotu. Eksperymenty Urahary również urywały się w tym miejscu. Wówczas do Aizena doszło, że powinien sprezentować twór Kisuke swojemu. Gin, pomimo swej beznadziejnej sytuacji ponownie wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Hōgyoku, chcąc ponownie je wykraść. Sōsuke nie spiesząc się chwyta srebrnowłosego Shinigami za naderwany nadgarstek, po czym odrywa jego ramię i nabija go na ostrze swej katany. Sponiewierany Gin upuszcza strumień krwi ze swych ust. Aizen wspomina o istocie ewolucji z jego punku widzenia, po czym dziękuje Ichimaru, sugerując, że gdyby nie jego pomoc, nie osiągnąłby postaci przewyższającej Hollowy i Shinigami. W tym samym momencie na ulicy grupa wmieszanych w sprawę cywili debatuje na temat tego, co się dzieje. Chizuru zgaduje, że być może dwójka napastników pokłóciła się i pozabijała między sobą. Nie miała pojęcia, jak blisko była prawdy. Pozornie spokojną sytuację przerywa wybuch zza rogu. Grupa odbiega kilkanaście kroków, po czym przygląda się sytuacji. Niezwykle potężna aura duchowa Aizena, który pojawił się przed ich oczyma sprawia, że wszyscy bez wyjątku upadają. thumb|190px|Wspomnienie Gina Tymczasem konający Gin wspomina tą samą noc, o której śniła Rangiku. Młoda dziewczyna biegnie za przyjacielem, wołając go. Chce spytać go, gdzie był, jednak uwagę jej odwraca noszony przez Ichimaru uniform Shinigami. Chłopiec chłodno rzuca, że podjął decyzję o zostaniu Shinigami. Odwracając się w kierunku zszokowanej przyjaciółki, z krwią na policzku przysięga zmienić ten świat, aby Rangiku nie musiała już nigdy płakać. Wspomnienie przerywa teraźniejszy krzyk Matsumoto. Rudowłosa Shinigami zbliża się do umierającego Gina. Ichimaru nie mogąc już mówić przyznaje przed sobą do przegranej. Koniec końców, nie udało mu się odzyskać tego, co zostało jej odebrane. Przywołując moment ucieczki z Soul Society, Ichimaru przyznaje, że jest szczęśliwy, że zdążył ją chociaż przeprosić. Rangiku opuszcza kilka łez na twarz konającego przyjaciela. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo powraca do Karakury Sōsuke przygląda się rozpaczającej nad losem Gina Matsumoto. Kiedy przygotowuje już swój miecz, aby także i jej odebrać życie, niespodziewanie na scenę przybywa ktoś nowy… To Ichigo! Oczy wszystkich spoczywają na nieco inaczej wyglądającym chłopaku. Pomarańczowowłosy Shinigami kładzie nieprzytomnego ojca na jednym z kamieni, dziękując mu. Asano ledwie rozpoznaje Kurosakiego; dezorientują go jego długie włosy i większy wzrost. Przybyły Shinigami w pierwszej kolejności upewnia się, że jego siostry są bezpieczne. Wówczas zwraca się w stronę bezbronnych przyjaciół, wołając ich po nazwiskach (oczywiście myląc przy okazji nazwisko Zennosuke). Prosi on ich aby pozostali w miejscu, w którym znajdują się obecnie. W tym momencie, staje się on obiektem zmartwień Tatsuki. Dziewczyna spostrzega, że o ile od Aizena dało wyczuć się niezwykle potężną aurę, od Ichigo nie dało wyczuć się nic. Sōsuke zwraca się do Ichigo, jednak ten wydaje się go ignorować; jego wzrok skupia się raczej na opłakującej Ichimaru Matsumoto. Kiedy długowłosa hybryda ponownie zwraca się do Kurosakiego, ten reaguje. Aizen rzuca, że jeżeli tajemniczy przybysz faktycznie jest tym, za kogo się podaje, to jest niezwykle rozczarowany, gdyż nie można od niego wyczuć ani krzty Reiatsu. Według dawnego kapitana 5. Oddziału ewolucja Ichigo zawiodła, a on sam zmarnował ostatnią, ofiarowaną mu przez niego szansę. Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie Gin otwiera oczy. Spoglądając w stronę Kurosakiego, przypomina sobie ich spotkanie w sztucznej Karakurze, kiedy to proponował słabemu młodzieńcowi ucieczkę. Teraz, Ichimaru dostrzega siłę w oczach Ichigo. Wobec takich okoliczności, dawny kapitan 3. Oddziału zamyka oczy, zaznaczając, że w takim wypadku może odejść w spokoju, pozostawiając wszystko w rękach Ichigo. Aizen wysuwa dłoń w kierunku Kurosakiego. Zaczyna mówić, jednak ten przerywa mu w pół zdania. Rudowłosy Shinigami prosi o zmianę lokalizacji, jednak Sōsuke nazywa prośbę "bezsensowną". Według niego, takiej propozycji byłaby godna osoba, która dysponowałaby odpowiednio dużo mocą. Ichigo ponownie przerywa mu w pół zdania, chwytając go za twarz i zrzucając gdzieś w górach z niesamowitą siłą. Sōsuke trzymając się za twarz zastanawia się, jakim cudem jego przeciwnik dokonał czegoś takiego. W tym momencie Kurosaki staje przed nim i ostrzega przed kolejnym atakiem. Sōsuke powtarza słowa Ichigo. Po chwili zastanowienia uśmiecha się, przyznając, że już rozumie, na czym polega przemiana Kurosakiego. Wedle jego teorii, pomarańczowowłosy Shinigami nie stracił swego Reiatsu, a odrzucił je, w jakiś sposób zmieniając je w czystą siłę. Dzięki temu zyskał dodatkową siłę rąk, nóg, uścisku, odrzutu, a nawet szybkość. W zamian za całkowite wyzbycie się Reiatsu krytycznie zwiększył każdy aspekt swojej siły fizycznej. Aizen podejrzewa, iż jego przeciwnik dokonał tego chcąc uniknąć walki Reiatsu kontra Reiatsu. Sōsuke nadal gardząc zdolnościami Ichigo rozprostowuje skrzydła. Prawie natychmiast znika, aby zaatakować Kurosakiego zza jego pleców. Chłopak blokuje cios swoją kataną. Uwolniona przy skrzyżowaniu mieczy energia jest tak potężna, że jedna z gór rozkrusza się i ulatuje ku górze. Mężczyźni zwiększają dystans między sobą. Aizen sam jest pod wrażeniem tego, że jednym machnięcie miecza jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego; nie spodziewał się, że osiągnie aż taki poziom. Zdrajca Shinigamich jest uradowany faktem, że dzięki Ichigo będzie miał okazje przetestować moc, którą określił mianem "przewyższającej zdolności Shinigami i Hollowów". Miecze krzyżują się kilkakrotnie. Za każdym razem, kiedy katany odbijają się od siebie, kolejne wzgórza ścierane są w pył. Walka zaczyna wpływać na cały krajobraz. W którymś momencie, kiedy Aizen ponownie skrzyżował katanę ze swym przeciwnikiem, wspomniał o ciekawym zjawisku, jakie spotkało zarówno jego, jak i Ichigo. Mowa tutaj o wyewoluowaniu swych mieczy do poziomu, w którym są one przedłużeniem ich ramion. Naukowiec spekuluje, iż jest to ostateczna forma, jaką może przyjąć Zanpakutō. thumb|right|190px|Kurosaki blokuje cios Aizena gołą dłonią Aizen uśmiecha się jadowicie. Kurosaki pyta, co właściwie tak go cieszy. Zdaniem Sōsuke, on i Ichigo odnieśli zupełnie inne poziomy ewolucyjne, a gdyby tylko zapragnął, mógłby rozkruszyć katanę pomarańczowowłosego jednym ciosem. Aizen zamachuje się, jednak zupełnie niespodziewanie Kurosaki zatrzymuje cios, który miał rzekomo zniszczyć jego broń gołą dłonią. W skutek ogromnej siły ataku, za plecami Ichigo powstaje gigantyczny krater. Sōsuke z niedowierzaniem spogląda na to, co się dzieje. Otwarcie przyznaje, że jest to niemożliwe. Zrozumiałym byłoby dla niego, gdyby Kurosaki uskoczył, jednak zatrzymanie jego ostrza jest dla niego czymś wprost nierealnym. Ichigo dostrzega zdziwienie na twarzy rywala. Kurosaki widząc wyraźnie, że właśnie zaszło coś, czego Aizen nie jest w stanie ogarnąć, pyta, czy strach go obleciał. Sōsuke jedynie zaśmiał się cicho. Zwiększa dystans między sobą a swoim przeciwnikiem, po czym otwarcie oskarża go o pychę. Zajście sprzed kilku chwil uważa jedynie za chwilowe przewyższenie jego mocy w jednym aspekcie. Wierząc, że blokada jego ostrza była tylko kwestią szczęścia, ma zamiar zmiażdżyć Ichigo przy pomocy Kidō, aby taka sytuacja nie miała już nigdy miejsca. thumb|left|190px|Kurohitsugi w swej pełnej okazałości Ciało Aizena zostaje pokryte ciemnymi płomieniami. Mężczyzna wznosi palec ku niebu i wypowiada inkantację. Wówczas Sōsuke używa Kurohitsugi. Podczas gdy pomarańczowowłosy Shinigami zostaje odcięty od rzeczywistości czarną ścianą zaklęcia, Aizen wykrzykuje, że w momencie, kiedy stał się istotą przewyższającą Hollowy i Shinigamich, jego zaklęcia zyskały niewyobrażalną siłę, natomiast uwolniona przez Kurohitsugi grawitacja jest w tym momencie na tyle silna, że jest w stanie zagiąć czasoprzestrzeń. Mimo to, Ichigo stoi w bezruchu, aż do momentu, kiedy ściana zamyka się całkowicie. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo tnie Aizena Gigantyczny czarny sześcian zastyga w bezruchu. Aizen spogląda na niego z uśmiechem, jednak niespodziewanie Kurosaki zaledwie machnięciem ręki oswobadza się, rozbijając calutki, ogromny sześcian. Ichigo przyznaje, że Sōsuke po prostu nie rozumie, co stara się mu powiedzieć. Jego moc przewyższa tą, którą obecnie posiada. Wedle słów Ichigo, moc, która rozkruszała tamte wzgórza, należała wyłącznie do niego. Kurosaki szarżuje ku przeciwnikowi, aż w końcu zadaje mu głęboką ranę. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Kon wybudza się na ulicy, jednak przeczuwając, że coś jest nie tak, pozostaje w bezruchu. W pewnym momencie ktoś podchodzi do niego. Pluszak w ciele Ichigo ma nadzieję, że jest to jakaś ładna dziewczyna, jednak okazuje się, że są to członkowie SRT. Kon zastyga, modląc się, aby nienaturalnie wyglądający Shinigami poszli w diabły, kiedy niespodziewanie ktoś pojawia się za nim. Występujące postacie Walki * Gin Ichimaru kontra Sōsuke Aizen (zakończenie) * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Sōsuke Aizen Użyte moce i umiejętności Techniki Shinigami: * Użyte Kidō: * (wspomnienie) * Hadō 90. Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Bankai * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki